


The Shadow In The Living Room

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, SSDGM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: hi i was wondering if you would mind writing a Derek Hale/reader insert where the reader calls him one evening because she went out in her garden to pick up some fruits she has there or to walk around a bit.And when she turned to look at her house she sqw someone walking around through the window.The thing is she lives alone and no one was suposed to be in the house then so she is freaking out
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Shadow In The Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> Stay sexy and don't get murdered guys. (if you get this I love you)

The sun had gone down a couple of hours ago, and the half-moon hung high on the night sky. You had decided to go out into the garden to pluck some berries for a nice little night snack. 

There was a slight chill in the air as you stepped outside, pulling the cardigan tighter around yourself. 

«I thought this was supposed to be summer.» You muttered to yourself as you made your way over to the berry bushes. 

The berries hung heavy not he relatively small bushes, making your mini night-harvest quick. You smiled at yourself as you nodded, this would do for your snack. 

Turning around towards the house again your gaze snapped to your large living room windows. 

A shadow was standing there. Looking out at you. The figure was large. Probably a man. He didn’t move an inch in the whole minute you stood there frozen in place. 

You knew your front door was locked, and seeing you were living alone, no one was supposed to be in the house. 

You were supposed to be alone. 

The hand holding the bowl with the berries, were white from how hard you were clutching it, the bowl shaking slightly. 

Slowly, with your eyes still on the shadow, you reached into your pocket for your phone with one of your hands, which were shaking vigorously. 

You pressed speed dial, your eyes never leaving the shadow. 

It rang two times.

For the first time since you laid your eyes on the shadow, it moved, its arm raising up to its head. 

«Why are you just standing there like that?» Derek’s voice sounded through the phone. You could almost hear the frown on his voice. 

«Derek-, wait what did you just say?» You visually relaxed, realization dawning upon you. 

«You look like you’ve seen a ghost.» He remarked, and you could swear you saw his shadow in your living room shake slightly from the chuckle you heard through the phone. 

You let out a sigh, as you started walking towards your house again. 

«Damn you, Derek. You scared the living crap out of me!» You scolded through the phone. 

«Why did I scare you?» He asked back as you stepped into the house, rounding the corner to the living room and hanging up the phone so you could answer him face to face. 

«Because I thought someone broke into my house, Der. You know how jumpy I am when you guys are running around chasing monsters…» You trailed off. 

«Okay, first off; we do not run around chasing monsters-« You gave him a sharp look, to which he held his hands up in defence. «Secondly; I’m sorry for scaring you, but in my defence; You did give me the key to your house.» He remarked, and you sighed, smiling slightly at him.

«Okay, okay. But I think you gotta give me a hug as an excuse.» You grinned as you saw him make a face at your request. 

«Come on, Y/n. I didn’t mean to!» 

«No-oh, come here big guy.» You motioned him over with your hands, to which he reluctantly complied, engulfing you in a real bear hug, or should one say wolf hug? 

«You give remarkable good hugs for a guy who doesn’t give them out easily.» You teased him. 

«Shut up…» He mumbled into your hair, a ghost of a smile on his lips.


End file.
